The bracelet is made up of a series of elements 1 linked together in succession. In order to form said linkages each element 1 comprises on one side a median knuckle 2 and on the opposed side two end knuckles 3. At the left of FIG. 1 will be seen two elements 1 prior to assembly and at the right two assembled elements forming a visible hinge 4. The median knuckle 2 is dimensioned so as to fit comfortably between two end knuckles 3. As soon as the knuckles are aligned, there is introduced coupling means 5 here partially shown in the form of a pin. Additionally, one may improve the aspect of the bracelet by using studs 6 which blank off the visible opening of the end knuckles 3.
In this type of construction, knuckles 2 and 3 are assembled following their formation to the elements 1 to which they belong. This generally is brought about by welding or brazing. When the elements 1 and the knuckles 2 and 3 are formed from the same material (e.g. steel), the weld does not constitute a problem and exhibits good resistance to the stresses which may be applied thereto. On the other hand, if the materials are different with the purpose of providing the bracelet with a special aesthetic aspect (bracelet occasionally referred to as bicoloured), welding between elements 1 and knuckles 2 and 3 may no longer be absolutely guaranteed and there are substantial risks of rupture of said weld. It has been especially noted that when it is a question of welding gold knuckles onto steel elements, the reliability of such welded joints leaves much to be desired. It should likewise be mentioned that following welding of such knuckles it is necessary to rework the elements in order to polish them and to give them a satin finish this constituting an additional element of cost.
Patent documents EP-A-0 081 464 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,772 disclose respectively a bracelet formed from articulated links, the hinges of which are not visible, and a bracelet with a system for attaching it to a watch such system employing a split jacket to facilitate the length adjustment of the bracelet. Even considered in combination however these two documents do not suggest the idea of this invention as set forth in the present description and which permits the obtaining of special aesthetic effects, in particular the decoration of a hinge to which two successive links are articulated through the use of three separate juxtaposed jackets.